The Lost Portal
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo and some others are in for a suprise when an old foe arises what happens when its target is ichigo. and what happens when he sees the one he loved with another? will ichigos heart stay strong or will it turn cold and dark?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Portal**

**By:ichigi kurosaki**

_The wind blew silently, as its cool breeze brought sparkling snow down to the ground."Once upon a december," whispered a boy to the small group of young children._

_"There were many who knew the tale, of the cold portals of the worlds." the boy said as he read from the old book._

_"there was said to be eight portals, one for each of the gaurdians of time. But this story isnt about those its about the lost portal, the portal of Darkness."the boy said as the childs parents gathered around one another to gossip._

_"its said that the portal only opens to a heart of a gaurdian thats darkened to the point of nothingness." the boy called in a hushed voice."its large round frame was as black as the midnight sky, it was wrapped in white vines and said to be locked away from the human world forever the gaurdians had already lost one of their own to it, it was shiro, the first snow gurdian. his skin was as white as his hair and his eyes were gold pools that glowed in the darkness. untill his heart darkened and his gold pooled eyes became surrounded in black darkness." the boy said his hooded head bobbed slightly._

_"Childern its time to go." called the mothers and fathers of the many children who groaned."untill next time." the young reader said and left his figure dissapearing in the white snow._

"Get up you guys," called the many tiny toddlers who all had bright orange hair and deep black,brown, eyes."now now, you all have to help me raise and set the sun, now hurry up and eat." said the older one who was about 5'9 with spikey orange hair and deep honey brown eyes hooded with full black lashes, plump pink lips pulled into a smile as the gaurdian pointed out the door, his lanky figure had a gold cloth wrapped around his lyth waist. his toned chest bunched as a small todler with sea foam green hair colided with him.

"Itsygo, nelie made meh gwow a pwetty fwower. its pink" the small girl cheered as an older version came into the room and grabbed the small girl."nel come on ichigos buisy." said the tall earth mamma. "thanks nellie." ichigo called as the two left. as ichigo stood up he looked around the room and saw a small organge haired todler huddled in a corner.

"whats wrong kon?" ichigo asked as the toddler looked up."the darkness is coming."he whispered and shivered,"its coming back fo-" he was cut off as another toddler ran intothe room, its short gold hair bobbed around,"com on guys theres a meeting."said the little boy who began trying to pull ichigo and kon with him. "Oh crap i completely forgot," ichigo said and pickedup the two toddlers.

as he was about to reach the meeting halls doors he was attacked by all of the hundreds of soon to be toddler gurdains. ichigo slammed through the doors as the toddlers screamed for stories."gah!" ichigo huffed as the children swarmmed him."GET little brats" growled a voice and the toddlers vanished like a roach in the light. "their so hyped up today." ichigo panted as he stood.

"ya they got urahara too." said the blue haired guardian who pointed to the blone that stood his hat was crooked and his coat was ruffled."wow" ichigo said and trotted to his place beside the red haired guardian."nice entrance" the red head laughted"shut up renji." ichig said as he smacked renjis head.

"to important matters the reason the meeting is earlier that normal is that the darkness is seeking a new victom. the portal has opened." the tall dark skinned purple haired woman said as the mood tensed in the room.

" i know some of you may know who its going to target." she said and looked right at ichigo. ichigo just nodded in understanding. "you know?"renji asked, ichigo got very nervious as everyone in the room looked at him their eyes boring holes in to him. "ummm. . . uhhhh" ichigo said as he backed away a little bit, thats when it hit him.

Like a brick wall, the vision hurt horably as his body fell limp to the floor his eyes widened in suprise and his vision blurred untill he was at the portal, he watched as he saw himself running aimlessly through the woods. Tears streamed from his face as he came to a stop infront of the portal and slowly walked through it.

He screamed as pain ripped through his arm."AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH" his vision blurred and refocused to the meeting halls ceiling, he looked over to see the blue haired man biting his arm."G-grimm," he whispered as he passed out his mind whirling with the thoughts that plauged his now unconciuss brain.

"Ichigo!" came a shout as ichigo opened his eyes, he still lay on the floor of themeeting hall. his eyes opened half way. "Hmm?" he moaned. "ichigo stay with us" the voice seemed distant but then ichigos eyes snapped open wide and he sat up as another vision crossed infront of him.

He was now standing next to a door he heard moans and pants as he entered he saw who it was, it was renji and grimmjow. he saw the other him run away and into the woods. tears streamed from his eyes. ichigos own eyes welled up with tears as another vision came.

he saw himself with a black streak in his hair and the

sclera of his eyes were black, his hair was longer and the cloth he wore around his waist was now a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt with dark grey skinny jeans and a black studded belt. he snapped his fingers and a black light appeared his breathing quickened as he watched the darker him attack the guardians.

"GUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"ichigo shreaked as his visions now were like slides of a power point. images of bloody feilds and destroyed towns, mangled bodies and dead children filted across his eyes."N,no" he whispered as his eyes cleared and he stood in the meeting hall his back against the wall and the other guardians looking at him worried.

"i-it w-was h-horrid." ichigo said as his body shook. grimmjow reached out and ichigo flinched and moved away, his eyes were wide."s-stay a-away." he protested weakly as he dashed for the door.

He burst through the doors as darkness engulfed his sight and he colaped to the ground his body shook as the bloody images filed through is mind. he panted and whimpered as the orange haired toddlers surrounded him. their eyes wide and full of fear."I-ichi?" one of them stepped up and called as he gently kneeled down next to the older one.

"we must keep it light." the toddlers allsaid in unison as they lit their hands in a soft glow and held them over ichigo whos face seemed to become peaceful. his heart beat slowed and his eyes opened and were full of happieness. "you guys seem to be getting a sibling soon." he whispered and the toddlers faces lit up and they all lept at him.

"Yay" they all including ichigo yelled in unison. "are you okay ichigo?" renji asked as grimmjow slowly crept up behind renji."im fine, just a bit shaken." ichigo said as his face sobered and he looked of into space."hello earth to ichi" grimmjow said and waved his hand in ichigos face.

"hmm?" ichigo said as he looked into grimmjows face."OH!"ichigo yelled as he stood and lit his hands and faced them to the sky."almost forgot to raise the sun."ichigo giggled as he say renji lean up and whisper into grimmows ear. "What" grimmjow growled back and renji glared at ichigo."hmm? oh nothing about you just a vision i saw." ichigo said as he trotted away.

"oi tell me" grimmjow yelled and chased after ichigo who had dissapeared. when ichigo opened his eyes he was in his place on the sun." oh yay." he said as the toddlers jumped around and screamed in delight.

"i wonder where they go in the day." grimmjow growled as renji caught up to him." only they know, maby theyll tell us." renji said as they night fell ichigo appeared on the ground blood dripping from a cut on his neck."you all need to go to bed NOW!"he shouted at the little kids.

he stirred the other guardians as he limped through the house blood dripping from his neck arm and leg. "Ichi whats wrong?" came a voice a few feet behind him. "nothing go back to sleep nellie." ichigo said and kept walking."why do i smell blood?" called grimmjow who flicked on the light just as ichigo shut his rooms door.

the blood dropplets on the ground lead into his room. "Ichigo, come out, your hurt!" yourchi said as she banged on ichigos door. "No!" ichigo shouted back with pain eminant in his voice. a loud thumping could be heard from ichigos door as grimmjow kicked it.

ichigo pulled out the bit of knife from his arm and pulled out the part of metal from his leg as he realised he had a large wound on his chest. he pulled out the spear head embedded in his shoulder. spitting out blood he pressed his hand to the wound on his inner thigh. the cut was deep and went straight throught the main vein that ran up his body.

Grimmjow kicked the door down as ichigo slowly nodded off in to sleep from the loss of blood. "holy Shit," grimmjow said as the smell of alot of blood hit his nose. he looked over and saw ichigo with blood dripping from multiple wounds. he ran over to him and put pressure on ichigos thigh to lessen the bleeding.

"i know hes not going to like this." grimmjow said as he leaned down and pushed his tounge into the cut on ichigos thigh. he slowly began to lick the blood off ichigo and pished his tounge into every cut and wound on ichigos body.

slowly the cuts and wounds began to heal. ichigos skin was very pale and cold and grimmjow had to wrap him in a blanket to keep him warm. grimmjow lifted ichigo into his arms and gently lay him down on the bed as ichigo slept off his near death unconciusness.


	2. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
